


[Podfic] 20 Percent Egg

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Awkward bodily functions, Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Eggs, Is this some form of auto-cannibalism?, OLHTS made me do it, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Prompt: Eggs! Lay em, eat em, be them, hell I don't care!---Music:Silly Introby Alexander Nakarada (CC-BY 4.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] 20 Percent Egg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cliopadra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliopadra/gifts).



> This fic was read from a closed Discord, hence I cannot link to the original. It also came without tags; give me a shout if you think I should add more. 
> 
> I kind of want to add a warning that it's... weird. I mean. _Really_ weird. Suffice to say it won our weekly crackfic competition for a _reason_!

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Perfectly-Horrid-Velocipedes-2-20-Percent-Egg-ecr423)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-3-15/64835762-44100-2-f1f95e7e3f477.m4a)


End file.
